


【鸣卡ABO】别以为你狂嗑抑制剂我就不知道你是个A（十二）

by Self_devourer



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_devourer/pseuds/Self_devourer





	【鸣卡ABO】别以为你狂嗑抑制剂我就不知道你是个A（十二）

Alpha的发情期并不明显，和平时相比，只是受到Omega的信息素影响更加强烈些而已，需要服用更强效的抑制剂。在无信息素干扰的情况下，不服用抑制剂也只是会在情绪方面产生一些波动，譬如焦躁、不耐等等。

 

当然，这里的每一位Alpha都要日常服用抑制剂，发情期期间更是要进行静脉注射以达到更为强力的效果。

 

“情绪化是死亡的引路人。我，需要你们每一个人在每一次任务中的每一分每一秒都绝不能被无关的情绪干扰到每一个决定或是选择。”

 

卡卡西停了牙的四倍抑制剂的第二天，站在场外说这话时语气轻飘飘的没什么重量，扫过全场的目光却冷得像把刀。

 

这句话听着很简单，事实上却是最没办法通过训练就能做到的事情。曾经的鸣人在这一点上唯一的优势就是那节骨锁，而此时的他，却连这最后一点优势都没了。

 

他一直都是情绪化的人。

 

“鸣人那混蛋这一周了怎么都不见人？”

 

牙翘着腿瘫在病床上说这话时，刚把整个橘子塞进嘴里，隔壁床的男人难得散着过肩的头发，敲着电脑的手没停：“昨天下午你睡死的时候来了一趟，不然你以为你现在吃的喝的谁带来的。”

 

“哈？”犬牙男又剥了个橘子，“来了也不打个招呼，深藏功与名吗。”

 

“是来看宁次的。”鹿丸盯着屏幕上弹出来的窗口挑了挑眉毛，随口回道：“他自己那边的麻烦有点严重，后面估计没办法过来了。”

 

吃个没完的病员终于停了下来，探过身问道：“发生什么了？”

 

“……你知道什么叫脱缰的，嗯，怎么说呢，”鹿丸摸了摸下巴，“就是，脱缰的种马。”

 

两分钟后当犬冢牙听完自己的病友兼室友兼队友简单的解释后，他思考了几秒，然后抑制住了自己想站起来在床上跳支舞的冲动。

 

本来，没什么好幸灾乐祸的，毕竟他们这里和寺庙差的就是几尊佛像。But，这里有卡卡西啊——漩涡鸣人的专属Omega。

 

“怪不得那家伙那天大清早和卡卡西一起过来看我们的时候一脸便秘吃了屎的表情hahahahahahaha……”

 

鹿丸看了他一眼，摇了摇头，合上电脑放在了床边，掀开被子慢悠悠地下了床，踩着拖鞋朝门外走去，不紧不慢道：“刚刚截到消息，一周后第三分队恢复所有训练，也就是我们。除却个别伤势严重者，其余全部人员需全部到场。”

 

“另外，”他拉开门，没管身后的那人此刻是怎样的脸绿如胆汁，附赠了句：“下周有人过来学习，其中一位看起来应该是你的菜。”

 

说完便关上了门，独留对方一人在房里不知是该哭还是该笑。

 

而这边鸣人却是脸黑如焦炭。

 

“为什么下周就要重新开始集训了？”

 

“因为嫌你们死得太慢了。”樱发女人抬着他的前者的胳膊，举着小指粗的针筒熟练地扎了进去，缓缓推进红褐色的液体，再拔出来。

 

鸣人按着胳膊几乎想要骂脏字，“那我怎么办，总不能天天注射抑制剂吧？”

 

“这才几天，我特么现在已经有抗性了！”

 

小樱放下手里的东西，反手就是一个巴掌呼在了对方的后脑勺上：“嚷嚷什么，你的发情期不就这几天，到不了下周不就没了吗，急什么！”

 

“可是我……”鸣人揉着抬头想说些什么，话到嘴边又堪堪打住了。

 

小樱不知道卡卡西的气味对鸣人来说和Omega无异，会在这几天的发情期特地跑一趟过来给他注射，也不过是以防万一的保险措施，毕竟谁也说不准这位武装改造人会产生多大的情绪波动。

 

此时，除了在医院的那三位，没人知道到现在的漩涡鸣人是个多大的不稳定因素。春野樱，旗木卡卡西，等人，并没有意识到他们此刻承担着怎样的潜在风险。

 

他们都松懈了，因为这个集训营没有任何Omega的存在。而由于鸣人此时的特殊状况，整个集训营也加强了对所有出入人员的检查，绝对不会有人沾染任何Omega信息素出现。

 

正因此，小樱对于鸣人的身体短短几天就对抑制剂服用甚至是静脉注射都产生抗性，并没有产生多大的警惕，因为发情期也不过这几天而已，情绪会产生些许波动也不过这几天而已。一旦过去，就算全部失效也没什么大碍。

 

但是只有鸣人知道，对于静脉注射的抗性不断增强，已经意味着口服抑制剂此后的失效。如果说他现在可以躲在这个临时给他使用的单人宿舍避免接触到卡卡西的任何气息，那么一周后的他呢？

 

抑制剂失效的Alpha站在信息素全开的Omega的附近会发生什么？

 

漩涡鸣人现在真的很想捶爆自己的头颅，想到问题不知道该怎么解决，恶循环般的烦躁，情绪已经开始往不受控制的方向偏离了。

 

怎么办怎么办……

 

小樱收拾药箱的手顿了顿，后背一阵令人头皮发麻寒意令她停下了动作。她皱了皱眉头，缓缓转过身，看向那个抱着脑袋缩在床上的人，只觉得那是个正在倒计时的炸弹。

 

女医生下意识后退了一小步，迟疑道：“你怎么了？”

 

“……Sakura，我跟你说件事情，你能别跟卡卡西老师说吗？”

 

卡卡西翻身落在阳台上的时候，正好看见小樱拎着药箱站起来，他敲了敲窗户，在对方看过来的时候弯着眼睛指了指旁边的门。拎着一大袋瓜果蔬菜走进去时，看见了房间的临时主人如临大敌般警惕地看着他缩在最远的门口角落里。

 

卡卡西脚步顿了顿，眨了眨眼睛，“哎？怎么了？”

 

鸣人没回话，仍是小心翼翼地盯着他的一举一动，看样子像是下一秒就要开门拔腿就跑了。

 

卡卡西更不解了，怎么，自己成了洪荒猛兽？

 

还是说上次的实训事件给这小子留下心理阴影了？

 

小樱走上前接过卡卡西手里的东西，随手放在了堆满了泡面的桌子一角，拉着男人的胳膊朝阳台外面走去：“走吧走吧，正好我也有点事情要和你说。”

 

“哎？为什么走阳台……”卡卡西有点没反应过来，扭头嘱咐了句：“鸣人，不要总是吃那些没有营养的食物，我们食堂的高级营养师们都要哭了。”

 

话音未落便被小樱拉着一起从二楼阳台上跃了下去，稳稳地落在了地面。

 

小樱拉着他走得脚步不停，他回头看了一眼，正好看见一个金色的脑袋快速缩回阳台的门后。

 

“今天怎么突然过来？”女医生松开了手，扭头看向身旁心不在焉的男人，“事情都忙完了？”

 

“嘛，”卡卡西两手插兜，弯着眼睛漫不经心道：“老师关心学生。”

 

本来手头上是有些后续要解决，昨天才差不多收尾，所以就来看看自己这个莫名安分下来没在这几天去闹他的麻烦学生是怎么突然转了性。

 

现在看起来是有点不对劲。

 

“鸣人怎么了，突然……”

 

卡卡西摸了摸下巴话还没说完就被小樱打断了，“我建议在骨锁安装前将漩涡鸣人物理隔离，停止他的一切训练活动。”

 

“……”此话一出，卡卡西心里一沉，回头看了眼鸣人宿舍的方向。

 

“还有，你跟我去一趟医院，我需要给你做一些检查。”

 

樱发女人的语气并不温软，说是强硬也不为过，在这种事情上卡卡西向来不敢发出质疑。只是坐在椅子上看着前者每看完一项检查报告眉头便拧紧一分的模样，最后甚至是伸手过来仔仔细细地摸他的后脖，似乎想在那里摸出点什么的时候，卡卡西很认真地回答道：“我是个百分百纯正的Beta。”

 

小樱顿时泄气般的收回了手，随手把一沓纸质报告扔在了办公桌上，揉着眉头道：“怎么回事，你的各项检查都正常的不能再正常，挑不出奇怪的地方，也没有腺体……”说到这里她凑上前嗅了嗅，“也没有信息素。”

 

卡卡西愣了愣，“怎么了，这你不是早就知道了吗。”

 

“……我现在有点不确定……”小樱抿了抿嘴唇，转身从抽屉里拿了个小糖丸塞进了嘴里，站起来在办公室里来回踱步，两分钟后走到卡卡西面前俯身问道：“有感觉吗？”

 

“……”卡卡西眨了眨眼睛：“什么感觉？”

 

“……好了，我确定了，那家伙是个怪胎。”说完便坐回了桌旁，嚼了片抑制剂。

 

废话，我们的春野医生对自己的Alpha信息素还是很自信的，如果卡卡西真是个隐性Omega，刚刚没理由不对着她脸红心跳脱裤子，虽然她并不想看到某个中年大叔对自己脸红心跳脱裤子。

 

卡卡西皱眉，想要说些什么，小樱摆了摆手，知道对方要问什么，“鸣人没什么大问题，只是一些私人小毛病，最近让他一个人待着就行。”

 

“你别去找他了。”

 

“哎？”

 

卡卡西心想，重点是在这最后一句吧。当然，他并不认为自己这是被讨厌了。当然，他也不知道发生了什么。但是作为一个合格的监护人，他当然也有必要去了解一下到底发生了什么。

 

所以，是夜，他敲响了漩涡鸣人的房门。门开的很快，关上的也很快，猝不及防，卡卡西打招呼的手还停留在半空。

 

十几秒后门再次被打开，很小的一个缝，鸣人只露出一只眼睛，目光游离不定，哑声道：“做什么……”

 

卡卡西沉默了一下，看着面前的人，眯了眯眼睛，然后抬起手撑在了门上，低头凑近道：“你怎么了？”

 

鸣人被推的后退了一步，看着这张近在咫尺的脸，脑子已经成了一团浆糊：“我…我没怎么……”

 

男人并不退让，卡着门口更近了一步，门已经半开，垂目沉声道：“是哪里出了问题？”

 

“我需要你对我毫无保留，这样我才能信你、帮你。”

 

他这么说着，面前的年轻人并没有做出回应，只是抬头愣愣地看着他逐渐加重了呼吸，脸上浮上一层不正常的绯红，高烧般目光呆滞。

 

卡卡西皱紧了眉头，“鸣人，你还好吗？”说完脱下手套抬手去摸对方的额头，热得不正常。刚要说些什么，却被握住了手腕。

 

鸣人咽了咽并不存在的唾液，只觉得整个人都要疯了——太近了，距离太近了。

 

他全身的每一寸皮肤都在发烫，每一个细胞都在叫嚣，他听不见声音，大脑缺氧般无法思考，口干舌燥甚至说不出话来，浓烈的催情气息将自己完全笼罩，连一丝氧气都不留给他。他只能看见面前这个人面罩下嘴唇张合的弧度，想用精液塞满。

 

“你真的会帮我吗……”

 

他低喃着，神志不清般握着卡卡西的手腕，上移，覆于手心，将这只温凉的手贴在自己滚烫的脸侧，然后顺着脖颈，滑过滚动的喉结，隔着宽大的T恤，拂过胸膛和小腹，一路往下。

 

卡卡西缓缓瞪大了眼睛，然后就听见面前的人上前一步整个人贴在他的身上，凑在他耳边梦呓般低语着，呼出的气息烫得他面罩下的脸红了一片。

 

这人说，“那你能帮我摸摸这里吗，卡卡西老师？”


End file.
